


Willy's Alibi Bar

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Willy's Alibi Bar

**Willy's Alibi Bar**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 8

 

 

  
  
  
  


The sun had sunk past the horizon when Xander had pulled the bike to a stop outside of Willy's Alibi Bar. Xander let the motor idle as Spike climbed off.   
  


"Don't kill anyone," Xander told Spike with a smirk.   
  


"Very funny, mate," Spike grumbled. From the inner pocket of his coat, he removed the cell phone he'd taken from Xander earlier and handed it back.   
  


"Thanks." Xander tucked the phone away, then revved the engine. "Laters."   
  


Spike nodded once in goodbye and waited until Xander rode off before heading into the bar. He removed his sunglasses and felt a gust of cool air as he entered Willy's, but no goosebumps appeared on his skin. One of the perks of being undead was that temperature didn't effect him. And even if he could feel temperature differences before, he wouldn't now since Xander had gifted him with an almost impenetrable layer of energy that worked like a shield. Sunlight, temperature, holy water, pointy objects, skidding for long distances across the pavement, none of them effected him in any way. Spike only had to avoid fire, tornadoes and Xander during a storm.   
  


Xander was the same way, although the kid was like a walking lightning rod. Spike figured that Xander might die if his neck was snapped, but on the whole he seemed to be invulnerable.   
  


The Alibi was dark and smoke-filled. The clink of glasses and beer bottles blended with the knocking together of billiard balls and the hum of voices. Low bass-lined music thrummed in the background. It was pretty crowded despite the sun having just gone down, and Spike had a feeling the crowd would grow as the night wore on.   
  


"Spike," Willy said in surprise, as Spike sidled up to the bar. "Long time no see."   
  


"Willy," Spike greeted in a non-committal tone. "How's things?"   
  


"Jumping, now that Adam's dead and the S-l-a-y-e-r is back in college," Willy replied. "She tends to stay on campus or buzz by the Bronze. Rarely comes in to pay a visit."   
  


Spike shrugged. "I've got nothing against the chit. Give me a tall one."   
  


"So, what're you doing back in town?" Willy asked, taking a beer from under the counter and setting it in front of Spike. "Last I heard, someone matching your description was tearing a hole under Sunnydale, looking for the Gem of Amarra."   
  


Spike's scarred brow went up. "The Gem of Amarra? I thought that was a myth."   
  


"No clue." Willy filled another order and pushed the glasses across the bar to a waiting troll. "Things just suddenly went real quiet in that area. I figure Little Miss Stake-Happy got to whoever was looking."   
  


"Huh." Spike took a pull on his beer and glanced around at the patrons in the bar. He recognized a few faces, but no one that would pose a threat. Not that he had to worry much about injury.   
  


"Anyway, you just stopping by or you planning on staying awhile?" Willy asked as he wiped up a spill on the bar.   
  


"Don't know," Spike shrugged, eyeing a tall, androgynous brunette who was coyly returning the vampire's gaze, "Xander's the one in charge, not me. 'Scuse me, mate."   
  


If Spike had actually been paying attention to what he was saying rather than to the lithe beauty he was crossing towards, he would have noticed Willy's eyes bug at Spike's offhand comment about Xander.   
  
  
  


 **End**    
  


 


End file.
